bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5-BioTechnic Warzone
'Episode 1:' Fusion's Evolution (Dan's voice) "It's been about six months since The Battle Brawlers defeated Evolved Razenoid and Mechtavius Destroyer. Since then, Marucho has re-created Bakugan Interspace, and brawlers are now brawling here more than ever before. Everyone has forgotten about the past events, and everything is back to normal, but even I know that it won't stay this way forever, and now, a new brawler is causing trouble, and since his arrival, Drago has been acting really wierd. Why he is acting wierd is anyone's guess, but I have a feeling that it's because of this new guy's bakugan, but I'm not sure, but whatever the reason, we will find out and stop him." Dan:(talking to Runo) Runo, I have to tell you something important. Runo: What is it, Danny? Dan: Runo, I... (Mira runs up and interrupts.)Mira: Hey, you two! Dan:Uh, hey, what are you doing here? Mira:There's a brawl going on in arena 4, and one of the brawlers is new here, but from the looks of things, he's not new to bakugan. Runo:What do you mean? (A loud explosion from arena 4 gets their attention.) Mira:Come see for yourself. (Dan, Runo, and Mira start running to arena 4 and are shocked at what they see when they get there.) Dan, Runo, & Mira: *GASP!* (The arena has been set to The Sahara Desert, but is completely trashed, there are holes everywhere where blasts have missed and hit the sides of the pyramids, the ground, and almost everywhere else except for the seats, where tons of uber-excited fans are standing on thier feet, cheering in excitement and wonder.) Dan: What the heck happened here? Runo: Who did this Mira: The new brawler did, well, his bakugan did. He activated just one ability card, then that bakugan of his went wild! Dan: If I find this guy, I swear, I'll... (then a mysterious figure jumps out in front of them.) Mystery person: Well, well, well, I see that you're finally here, now, what were you saying? Dan: (screams) WHO ARE YOU?!?! Mystery person: I thought you'd never ask, the name's Alen, Alen the Evolution Creator, but you can just call me Alen. Runo: Why would you do something like this? Alen: What? That? That's nothing, I'm capable of doing SOOOOOO much more than that. Mira: How did you get so good? Alen: I was born with this "talent." Dan: (screams) TALENT! YOU CALL THAT, THAT, DESTRUCTION TALENT!?!? Alen: Yes, yes I do. Dan: You know what, if you're as tough as you say you are, then you won't mind.... Alen:...challenging you to a brawl? No, I won't mind. Runo: Dan, don't do it, he's too dangerous, look at what he did to the arena! Dan: I don't care what he did. Mira: Runo has a point, Dan, he's too good. Dan: Are you deaf? I said I don't care what he did! Alen: I'm still here you know. Dan: Fine, meet me at arena 15 in 10 minutes. Alen: Why do something in 10 minutes, when you can do it now? (suddenly, a portal opens and transports all 4 of them to arena 15) Dan: 0-0 Runo: O-O Mira: O_O Alen: I) Now, Let's get started, shall we? Dan: Fine. Gate Card, set! (throws down Gate Card) (Gate Card sets) Runo: I don't see this going well. Mira: Neither do I. Dan: Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! Drago: I'm not intimidated by you at all! Alen: (sigh) Drago, you are such a fool. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! Everyone, meet Fusion. Fusion: Surprise! Dan, Drago, Runo, & Mira: What the- :O Audience: *GASP* :O Fusion:...And you thought you were the only Dragonoid who had evolved as much as you? Alen & Fusion: WELL THINK AGAIN! Dan: How are we going to fight against a bakugan like that? Drago: I-I-I-I don't know. Alen: I'll go first, so I can show you my full potential. Ability, Activate! Dragon Tornado! (500Gs transfered from Drago to Fusion) Dan: He has the same abilities as we do! Alen: Yes, yes we do, and you can't do anything to stop me! Mira: I don't like where this is going. Alen: Take a look at this! Ability, activate! Dragon Astral! (+ 500 Gs to Fusion.) Fusion: Drago, I got a little something for you. Drago: What? Fusion: This! (Fusion punches Drago in the gut.) Drago: Uuuhhg! Dan: Drago! Alen:Ability, activate! Dragon Thrasher! (Fusion grabs Drago by the nose horn, picks him up, and starts shaking him violently.) Fusion: This is more fun than I thought it would be! Dan: Let Drago go! Alen: Listen to Dan, Fusion. Fusion: Whatever you say, Alen. (Fusion throws Drago down on the ground, hard.) Drago: Ooooooowww! Dan: Drago, are you okay? Drago: Pretty sore, but other than that, yeah. Dan: Now, let's show him how we do business. Drago: Let's do it. Dan: Ability, activate! Dragon Eternal Force! (Drago spits out a huge ball of fire.) Fusion: Really? Now you're on the offense? (Fusion catches the fireball, spins around, and throws it back at Drago.) Drago: Holy- (Drago is interrupted as the fireball hits him in the face and is thrown backwards.) Drago: YEOW!!!! Dan: He's so powerful, even though Fusion and Drago are the same bakugan. What's his secret? Runo: Hey, Dan, I just remembered that you wanted to tell me something, what was it? Dan: Uh, not here, Runo. Runo: Why not? Dan: It's complicated! Alen: He was going to tell you that he loves you. Dan: :O :l >:( HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?!? Alen: Don't you know, I can read minds. Runo: Dan, is that true? Is it really true that you love me? Dan: Um, yeah. Mira: Whoa. Drago: O-o Alen: Now that we've gotten that done with, we can get this brawl done with. Dan, pay close attention to what's about to happen to you. Final Ability, activate! Flames of Wrath! Dan, Drago, Runo, & Mira: O_O (Fusion becomes encased in fire, flies up, and divebombs Drago in the gut, knocking him out.) (Drago returns to ball form.) Dan: How in the... Alen: Now say goodbye to your #1 rank. Dan: Drago doesn't have that ability. Alen: I know, because I created it. Fusion: Only I can use Flames of Wrath. That ability is what sets us apart from each other, Drago. Runo: I don't understand, how can a brawler create a bakugan ability? Alen: I'll gladly explain. I am not only a bakugan brawler, but also a bakologist. Dan: A what? Alen: (sigh) A bakologist. It's a person who studies bakugan. I don't expect you to understand everything I say. Dan: What's that supposed to mean? Alen: That's what I mean, right there. Fusion: (still in bakugan form.) We know more about bakugan than Micheal ever did. Dan: Leave Alice's grandfather out of this! Mystery Voice: What was that about my grandfather? (Alice steps out of the shadows.) Alice: I don't want to hear another word out of you two about my Grandpa, do you understand me? Alen: Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's the (used to be) Darkus brawler of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We've been looking for you. Fusion: We've been looking for you for a long, long time. Alen & Fusion: A very long, long time. Runo: Don't you touch her! Alen: I'm not, but Fusion will. (Fusion reaches down and grabs Alice.) Alice: Runo warned you not to touch me, but you did, and now you'll pay! (Alice bites Fusion's thumb.) Fusion: Don't chip your teeth, cupcake. I'd hate for you to mess up your smile! Runo: Allright, that's it! I'm done looking at your ugly mug! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Haos Blade Tigrerra! Blade Tigrerra: Let her go! (Fusion shoots a fireball out of his other hand and hits Blade Tigrerra in the face.) (Blade Tigrerra returns to ball form.) Runo: O-O How in the world..... Alen: One-move wins are easy when you have Fusion as your bakugan. (Alen jumps onto Fusion shoulder and flies off.) Alice: Daaaaaaaan! Heeeeeeeeeeeeellllp! Dan: Aaaaaaaaaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!!!! (Runo runs out of the stands and puts her arm around Dan.) Runo: Don't worry, Dan. We'll rescue her. Dan: How? His bakugan is so strong. (Mira walks up from behind them.) Mira: Dan, you must realize. Fusion and Drago are the same kind of bakugan, which mean that they have the same strengths and weaknesses. Dan: Your right, I think I know what we're gonna have to do to stop him. End of episode.